Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
The Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-243067 discloses such a technique that function information and attribute capability information of each printer model are held as a database in a printer driver and functions and attributes which can be used are specified on the basis of identification information of the printers which are connected. According to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-243067, a plurality of printers and functions which each printer has are displayed as a search result of the printer. However, according to such a technique, since the function information and the attribute capability information of each printer model have to be held as a database in the printer driver, there is a case where a suitable function cannot be set to a printer having unknown specifications. According to such a technique, nothing is considered to such a case where, for example, the functions which the user does not use or unnecessary functions among the functions which each printer has are edited.